Lost property of the worlds
by the-G80
Summary: "I had lost my parents... then I, somehow, wake up in this strange place... a-and... and my eyes... but more important, what with this winged girl? What it s the meaning of all this?" Nagato... no, not pairs already thinking, Romance?... mmm... yeah, why not. Sora no OtoshimonoXNaruto
1. First steps

**Hello again everybody, recently I had saw an anime that just caught my attention, Sora no Otoshimono, if you didn´t saw it yet go a watch it (Only if you like** **_that_ kind of comedy), so I decide to make a crossover with my other favorite anime... yeah, Naruto. In this crossover the main character would be one that´s my favorite and also one that it isn´t so common in crossovers. Nagato. Read how he try to live a life that would bring him both good times but also hard ones. **

* * *

Chapter 1: First steps

It all begins when I was 10… only 10… too young right? Well it doesn´t matter, the things had happened the way they happen and even when I wish I could be different… I´m also glad that it happen in this way, because if it wasn´t I never have been able to meet _them_… hehe… well, you want to hear my history, right? I guess so, that´s why you are here after all… let me see, well everything, MY LIFE, change that tragic night.

XXXXXX

I was scared, well of course it´s something logic when you had two deadly shinobis sneaking around in your house, more specific in my kitchen. I heard how my dad whisper something to me and my mom, something about we gonna go when they were distracted, also… he said something just for me.

"Don´t worry, everything is gonna be fine, Nagato"

His words comfort me at the moment. After just some more minutes, that for my family were like an eternity… an agonizing one, my dad gesture us to move quietly. We start moving, for the moment everything was fine the door was just some more foots in front of us, it seems that we can really make it!...

I still wondering… all had been for just that little mistake… that little mistake _I_ made… I wonder how everything would had been all if I hadn´t do it, I would still had my family? Mom and Dad?... I don´t know, our world had been always in problems, every time war and other bad stuffs… maybe yes, we had make it and I would still be living with them… or maybe not, maybe all of us had die after some days out there in the outdoor… Our world could be cruel… I´m just glad that I didn´t grown to find it.

As I was saying, I stumbled against the vase, that little thing, I never pay it too much attention I like it just because my mom bought it… but in that precise moment I hate it with all my heart. It feels like it was in slow motion as the vase fall to the floor and crash in pieces. I cover my mouth in fright… I still didn´t understand why I do that exactly, by the way, the unavoidable happened.

At the moment the sound of ceramic shatter apart was heard around the entire house the two ninjas jump at us with killing intentions.

"RUN!"

Was the last thing I heard my dad telling me. He put himself against the two murders and his family, he tries his best but… then again we were only civilians, not shinobis, my dad didn´t stay long against they improved skills. I saw already with tears in my eyes how his body falls to the floor with a kunai impaling his life. They say the mothers will do _everything _for they son… And they were right. She lunged against the two monsters that were at the moment in our house… it happen the same as dad.

More and more tears, when my mother wasn´t even more in there to protect me I thought that it would be my end, but instead of hearing footsteps approaching me I heard them say something…

"Oh no! Sh#t this aren't shinobis they are civilians!"

"Crap! How we made such a mistake?!"

I was panting heavily, hyperventilating, I saw how they share stunned faces and then they change, just like they realize something. They turn to see me with a mix between worry and afraid.

'_We are idiots!. That poor kid!_'

I suppose that were things that they were thinking. They move their mouths saying something… but I wasn't listening any more. My head hurts, a lot. I just could see the bodies of the two people that I had love the most in all my life. The pain then go to my eyes, at the moment I didn´t understand why… but I didn´t care at the moment. My two eyes feel like they were burning like two suns. Finally I wasn't able to hold it any more, I look up to see them directly in the eyes and I do the only thing that I was able to do… I scream. I scream with all my strength and hate.

After that… I faint. It was strange, It didn´t feel like a dream, at least not all. It was dark… to dark, I wasn´t able to move or say anything, but I was scared like no one had been before. I was dead?, that was what it thought at first, but then. I bright light appear in all the nonexistence, and front the core of all that a black shape appear. Said that I was surprised falls short, but I wasn´t able to externalize it, my face just felt like stone… hehe… I guess that at the moment I had a blank and funny face.

Then I heard it, a voice. It was full of strength and power, did I was in the presence of a god?

"**Poor kid, this shouldn´t happen in this way, I´m sorry really… Nagato, been honest I had hope that you could use the present I had been give it to you to made something for the world… but, if you stay, I´m afraid it would totally the opposed. Now what should we do, eh?...Uff, well I got it… be careful Nagato, and…"**

It was clearly the voice of a man, well at least in the gender… now human could had that voice, it also feel like _he _feel truly sorry, for some reason it make me feel better. But what he means with all that? My answer comes with light coming brighter than the sun, and then… I truly faint.

XXXXXX

I woke after… who knows how long, it doesn´t matter, the warm sun was the one that woke me up… sun?. I cough a little, maybe some dust come into my throat, after that I push myself up, at least in this place was a floor… the first thing I saw was the green grass in the… yard? I look around and I see a green and, not so big, yard. Looking better I realize that I was standing in a path of rock and when I turn my sight to see where it led… I get confused and surprised at the same time, especially confused.

It was a house.

It looks like a house of two floors, and… well, you know windows, a roof, and a door in front of me. It wasn´t too big, so you can´t say that the owner was a rich, but it wasn´t too small to say they are going through difficult times. In my point of view it was quite impressive, it looks like you can live careless inside of it. The life in country of rain was hard and we only had what we REALLY need, it was a poor nation.

Looking around to see what to do now I realize that I didn´t had too much options; around the yard was fence of wood surrounding it. So the house would be. I approach the building, getting on the porch, I was about to knock the door, I reahlly need some help right now so maybe the people living in here at least could tell me where I´m, but before me fist could connect with the sliding door something caught my attention, something shining on the floor. When I go to pick it I realize that it was actually two things lying in there. I inspect the first one, it was small, shining and yellow, a key. The second one… was just a sheet of paper, totally full with letters (Kanjis) and all that stuff… before I could lost interest in it I read something that completely caught my attention… It was written…

_Title deed_

_Owner: Uzumaki Nagato_

…The heck? T-those… those it means this house… this house… is mine!

I look to the paper, then to the house, then to the key and I do that at least ten times until I finally understand that yes, this house it´s mine… well it totally look like that, right?

I hesitate at first but after some more minutes I introduce the key in the lock of the door and slowly start open it. A 'crack' told me that it was do it, I open it and enter in to the building closing the door behind me. It was dark, I guess because no one was in here, how I know? Well trust me, you had a _feeling_ when a house it´s totally alone, and I had it right now. I approach to a table in the middle of the room, I guess this is the living room for what it looks, in above it was… was… ok, this is getting even more strange, it was a BIG bunch of… bills! Maybe I don´t know a lot of money, but even I can´t tell that this is money for sure, I had some different pictures printing in it different for the ones back… home, in all of the single little papers, so yes it was money. I didn´t know how much it´s it value but, WOAW! It was a lot of money, like a little mountain just in the middle of the room.

I didn´t care.

I start looking around the house, it had one bathroom with toilet and tub, a living room where I was, a kitchen, and a closet in the middle of the corridor just in front of the bathroom, I guess it was for cleaning supplies or something alike. That was the first floor, in the second: just two doors one in the left and the other to the right in the small hall.

I look in the left one first, it was a bedroom with it futon and all, with some shelves and other furniture, aside from that the walls was totally empty. I look in the other one, it was a living room too, identical to the last one. Then I took my first decision, the first one that I thought by myself and that would be the first of a lot ones. I chose the room in the left, why? I don't know, maybe because it was the first I saw, it was the same after all.

I sat in the futon that was a relatively big for me, I suppose it was for an adult and well, I was still just a child after all. I go under the blank and make myself comfortable. Then I began… I began… crying.

I was trying to stay strong but now that I feel a little more safe I just wasn´t able to hold it any more. I cry for my family, mom and dad… they… they had gone! I yell to, to one in specific, or maybe to myself, why I stumbled against the vase? Why?!

I cry a lot that afternoon; I cry what I should cry in months, the pain in my chest… I felt so alone… mom… dad…

I suppose I had cried all the day because when I look to the window the moon was already up in the sky. I had wish to stay lying in there all the time, but my stomach didn´t allow me, it was growling and hurting to, I was hungry. I feel weak, and start going down the stair slowly, don´t blame me, I had just lost my family, it´s normal that I didn't feel so good in my body and… heart.

I go to the fridge, nothing. I search in the cupboard, empty to. I look in the downer drawers that were around the room and finally I found something that I can use. Instant soup. Maybe it doesn´t sound that it was the big thing, but actually I was glad it was because I don´t really know how to cook, mom was the one that prepare the food back in home…

After searching for something in where I can´t boil some water, well and some water to, I put the pan in the cooker and, with a LOT of careful turn it on, I wait until my dinner was ready. When I had finished it I return to the room to try to get some sleep.

The next three days become a routine, just staying in my room and eating when I wasn´t able to take it anymore. Actually, I suppose you can say I made some progress, I didn´t stay all the day crying for my dead family and pass life, I also start questioning myself some important things; Where I´m? How I get here? Who was that one that had talk with me? What was that pain back before? And some other stuff, most of them without an answer. Another important thing that, I hadn´t thought about it because I actually scares me, was… what I gonna do now?

Without family, not really preparing for life… what I will do?

That thought harassment me to the point of depression, it was true; what I gonna do now? I didn´t really was able to see me any future… but then.

It happen the third night, I had come like a beacon in the middle of a horrible storm. I prepare to sleep, not really expecting something… odd to happen. When I had finally fall sleep… I found myself in another white void. My head turn around in all direction looking for something familiar, something that can help me in this strange and also scary situation. When I was in the edge to yell for someone or help two voices call my name…

When I turn around to see who was it… my body immediately froze… my eyes began to cry and when the sensations finally return to my body I run and take them in a hug with all my strength just like I don´t want to let them go never, and it was actually true.

"Mom.. Dad…"

Was the only thing that I was able to say between tears. A gentle pat in the head make me look up to see how but of them was smiling to me, they go two they knees and return the hug, I was happy.

Even when I wish that we can stay just like that for all the eternity it was time for them to talk. We finish the hug and then they both look at me with kind eyes.

"Nagato…"

The first to speak was my mom.

"… I´m so sorry my son…"

She hugs one more time not bothering to hide her tears.

"… I´m sorry that we had let you, my son… we truly try… w-we…"

"It´s ok, mom"

I told her, trying my best to don´t cry to.

"… Considered as always…"

Told me my dad as he pat my head again.

"O-ok, now listen, Nagato… we had some things to told you before we leave"

"You need to go?!"

I asked her, looking how she clean her beautiful cheeks with her sleeves. She nods and continues.

"I´m afraid yes… but like I said we had come to… to wish you the best son"

"We not gonna be able to be with you, at least in not a LONG time, Nagato, so please son, be strong, we don´t want to see you crying again"

My dad told me.

"Remember always wash your teeth after a meal, ok. Also, eat your vegetables, don´t let them because with them you gonna grow big and strong. Don´t forget to lock all the doors before leave the house. Always try to help the needy ones. And… a-and…"

She tries her best, but she began to cry again. My dad hugged both of us meanwhile he gave me the best advices he can. Some ones about girls, other ones about how to take care of myself, other ones about how I gonna start having some changes in my body in some few years, and how I gonna start '_liking'_ the girls to. We stayed in there for almost a half hour, well that was what I was able to guess, the both of them sharing with be what I gonna need to face this new life that I was about to begin. Also my dad told me about becoming a shinobi… I was about to go to the nearest school of ninjas just the same day when that two monster take the most precious of my life, I promise him that I will do my best to become the most stronger shinobi I can, even when I didn´t really know how I gonna do that, but I had promise it to him and I not gonna fail him.

The time to say our goodbyes come, they finish with other important advice and end with a final hug and a kiss in the cheeks, then both of them stand in their places until they start shining like the starts in the night, slowly disappearing like it was magic.

I just stayed in there, thinking in all what they had told me, with a smile in my face, glad to be able to see them again. Then I realize that I was still in that white place with no one around me, I start getting a little worry, don´t knowing when I gonna wake up or if need to go somewhere else… then I meet _him _again…

"**Hello again, Nagato"**

Like a afraid rabbit I suddenly turn around to see the same dark shape that had brought me here… that it´s what I at least thought.

"W-who are you?"

I ask truly curious and I would lie if I say I wasn´t a little frightened about him.

"**The **_**'who' **_**doesn´t really matter now, son. I had just come to said the same that your parents told you; be strong, Nagato. I not gonna lie you telling you that everything will be easy hereafter, the true is that you gonna go through some difficult times, but like your father had told you, become strong Nagato, you had been blessed with such a special gift, maybe you don´t realize it yet but you gonna do it in time"**

I was looking to the white ground the hold time, just like I was afraid of _him_… but then, I felt a gentle pat in the head, I look up and even when I wasn´t able to see his face I almost can sear that he was smiling.

"**You gonna become too strong, Nagato… and I now that you gonna be able to overpass everything that will come in your way…"**

With that I saw how he start walking away, when he was some yards away from me he began to glow in the same fashion way my parents do before they go.

"**Oh, I almost forget it. When the times come, **_**she**_** gonna ask your help, Nagato. Don´t hesitate, always walk in the path of the light, son"**

And with that last part, that actually let me confused, he goes.

XXXXXX

The bright sunlight of the sun coming through the window awoke me, but this time I wasn´t gonna stay all the day feeling miserable for myself, no more. I can clearly remember all what had happen the last night, even when some ones can tell me that it was just a dream I know that it wasn´t. I look out to the window, contemplating what would be the begin of a new day… and a life to.

I remember something in that moment, this hold time I had have one backpack with me. I had taken it from my old home, I had put just the necessary, also some rations… how I forget them when I was hungry?... oh well, the important thing was one book that I had care with me from the first time my that gave it to me.

'_Encyclopedia of the Art Ninjas'_

Could be read it in the front of the book, a smile come across my face, in that moment I understand that this book will become my most precious treasure in the next years, it would become my _'Guide of how to become a shinobi' _book… I not gonna fail you, to the three of you.

That morning had begun totally different from the last days, I go down stairs and eat the must nutrition instant soup I was able to prepare, then I go to the yard and sit in the grass reading and devouring the first page of the book.

The hours past, I had read at least the first twenty pages of the, slightly big, book. I had made my mind; the first step to become a shinobi would be learning the _easiest _of this ancestral art, the Taijutsu.

XXXXXX

The next two weeks become the most hard, must of all because my body was slowly getting use to the pressure I was putting it. It doesn´t matter how much it hurts I keep training, I put myself through the most difficult physical exercises I had found after dominate the easier ones.

One day, I was lying on the grass totally exhausted for all the training, at least my body doesn´t hurt me the same how it had hurt the first days. In the peaceful quite of the afternoon, with my mind kept the most quite I can, I heard it… or more specific, I hear _them._

Laughs.

I immediately become curious, who could it be?

The grass make cracking noises as my foots approach me to the edge of the fence. My arm began to rise up searching for some support that allow me look to the other side of the wood barrier, I stop for a moment hesitating no really knowing is this was a good idea. My head began getting full with question and possible scenarios; who could it be? It would be another… human? Would it be friendly?

Another laugh make me thought that it was actually friendly… I had hope.

My arms start pulling my up until my eyes had overpass the top of the fence, the next thing that I saw would mark my life significantly.

One girl with her brown hair joined in a ponytail was running from a boy with dark and a little mess it up hair, both of them laughing. I stare at them for some moments, realizing that they were actually playing some kind of game. I don´t know how much time I was staring at them, but I should be a good one because they took aware of my presence.

The girl suddenly stop after seeing my read haired head popping out of the fence, the boy that was just some inches behind her smash in her back.

"Oooww! What it´s the big idea Sohara?!"

Yell the boy in annoyance and pain, rubbing his now red colored nose. The girl just rise her little finger pointing to me, the kid in response just follow it direction to realize that I was here to.

"Who´s that one?"

Ask the confused boy, she just shook her little head. I immediately return to the grass and began making my way back to the house, afraid that I had done something wrong. When I was about to enter the house the kind voice of the girl stop me, I turn around to look at her with a face that told her that I hadn´t understand what she had told me.

"I had ask you if you want to play with us"

She said finishing with a funny smile in her face, the boy was now by her side looking at me with wonder eyes. I wasn´t really expecting this… well… so… no, I wasn´t really expecting that. They want to play… with me?

The boy after staring at me gave a smile to a gesture me to follow them.

"Yeah! Come it´s more funny with three people!"

I staid and my ground for some seconds and finally nod them, I approach to the fence and with their help I jump to the other side of the fence ending in another yard in front of another house not so much different from my own. After admiring the structure I look down to the kids in front of me, looking better they just look that they were of my same age. The first one to talk was the boy.

"Hi there budy! My name is Sakurai Tomoki!"

He said pointing to his chest with his right thumb in a proud way. The girl also introduced herself.

"Hi, I´m Sohara Mitsuki"

She said waving her hand, with her cheeks a little red… why? I realize that it was my time to the introductions.

"U-uh, h-hi there, I´m Nagato Uzumaki"

Yes, I was a little shy back in there.

"… Uzumaki?"

Ask her putting her finger under her mouth in a thinking way.

"I hadn´t never hear that last name before, are you new in the city?"

I start sweating cold, maybe we were just children but even I had known that it would be totally crazy the true about how I end in here, and with a nervous laugh I gave them the better excuse that I was able to think at the moment.

"Hehe, y-yes, I´m living in that house I just arrive two weeks ago"

Pretty good for a kid.

"Two weeks?! What was you doing all this hold time that we didn´t saw you?!"

Heck.

"Well… I was… bussy"

Both of them share a suspicious stare… that put me even more nervous at the moment.

"Oh, ok!"

A smile from the two of them told me that they were satisfied with my answer.

"Well… in that case… You got it!"

In that moment Tomoki push me slightly in the shoulder, I look in confusion how both of them start running away from me sharing funny chuckles between them. When they realize that I was still in my place Sohara shout me that I need to chase them, and when I touch one of them the he or she gonna _'have it'_, when I finally understand it I began my hunt.

We spend a lot of time playing that game, I was pretty good chasing and running to… it was… funny. After another more rounds playing that the three of us fall exhausted to the ground still laughing from all the… fun.

When I finally cool myself down I stand up after thanking them for let me play with them I began my way back home, but them…

"Wait, are you going now?!"

"Y-yes, we finish the game, didn´t us?"

"But we can still play other ones!"

Other ones?...

And yes, we spent the rest of the afternoon playing other funny games to; everything was going good if I need to say it, even in my situation I must admit that… it was funny. In the end all of us were so tired.

"That was too funny!"

Yell Sohara laughing a loudly.

"It´s good to have a new friend"

"… F-friend?"

Then she looked at me whit a mix between worry and surprise.

"Y-yes… we are friends, right?"

Friends… been honest I had never had someone to really call a friend before, back in my old life my house was a little far from the town, so I only was able to go when my mom had to buy something that we need, and we don´t really stay to long in there… so like how you can imagine I wasn´t able to talk with a lot of kids before. After seeing that I had took some time thinking it and that I start to worry them I reply with a big smile.

"Yes, we are friends!"

Then, suddenly, the door in the house that leave to the yard open reveling an adult woman.

"Sohara, dear, time to dinner-… oh, hello there little one. Who´s your new friend, Sohara?"

She said approaching to me, in response I took some steps back, seeing my reaction she gave me a kind smile.

"Hey, don´t worry little man, I not gonna hurt you, you live in the house that is to side to us, didn´t you? That house had been alone for some time"

After saw that the woman was actually good I become a little more confident.

"Y-yes, Mrs."

"Well that´s fine, I love that my little Sohara is able to had more friends, also I would like to meet your parents sooner or later"

She and even Tomoki and Sohara immediately notice that I become a little sad when she told me that.

"It´s something wrong dear?"

"I-I… I… I don´t had parents any more…"

The atmosphere immediately become darker, I was looking to the ground just like I was shame to look them to the eyes… a big but kind hand touching me into the shoulder make me look to her gentle and compassionate smile.

"I´m so sorry dear, don´t worry, if you need something please tell me or Sohara over here, we gonna try our best to help you out"

She was so compressive…

I look around to see how Sohara was giving me a gentle and compassionate smile to. Tomoki… well, he had a face that told 'I don´t have idea what´s going on, but you can count with me to!'.

XXXXXX

The first months had been of a lot of understanding, discovery and learning. Sohara´s mother had come all the mornings after attend Sohara first, she made me a decent breakfast… god know that I had want one, to not be a big problem I gave her some of the money to buy the ingredients and other food telling her that I was some of the money my parent left me behind. Another important thing she did for me was to inscribe me in the same school that Sohara and Tomoki assist after learning that I wasn´t going to anyone. In the afternoons, after school, she would come and made me some meal to, or sometimes I would go to their house and eat with them.

Other important stuff was the day that Sohara saw me making some of my training, immediately her curiosity and fascination had been stolen. She had wish to learn so as a good friend, at least that was what my parents had taught me, I try my best to teach her at least the basic of the… personal defense. So in that moment we were, Sohara, Tomoki and me practicing the sage art of the hand-to-hand combat, the exercise was simple, break a plank of wood with the under part of our hands, like a chop. It had taken me a good time to make that myself so I wasn´t so surprised when Sohara and Tomoki weren´t able to break it in their first try… for Tomoki it was the last one because he give up in the moment his hand start hurting. Sohara in the other hand was decided to make it… but she was still failing, I was sad looking how she go to the point of tears after fail another time, I had like to help her but I wasn´t so sure how to do that. Tomoki came with the solution… in his own way.

"Sohara, idiot! You need to be more strong! Here, this should help!"

And after that without consideration or first asking he took his shorts and pulled them down, his face began to be invaded for a strange grin with some blood coming out of his nose as he contemplate what was under Sohara´s belly. Because I had immediately turn around to avoid looking at her, because of what my parents had taught me about always respect the girls, I had only be able to hear the BIG hit Sohara had gave to Tomoki… in that moment I learn two things; my friend Tomoki had a pervert side that only will become stronger with the years… and that my parents were totally right, never miss up with a girl.

After that it was easily for Sohara to break the plank… and Tomoki´s skull along the years.

The last important thing that I could say about that time… was… m-my… my eyes.

One day we were playing in the yard of Tomoki when they pull out a curios topic, my hair. It wasn´t his natural red color but the fact that it always was covering my eyes, I just waved it away telling them that it was the way I like it and that also I was still able to perfectly see. That night that thought that was stalking me since Tomoki put it out take the best of me and I went directly to my bathroom, at first I was just thinking if it would be a good idea to cut it at least a little… but when I rise it up I saw them…

Telling you the true I wasn´t really able to remember exactly how were my eyes, practically I past years with my hair covering them even when I was with my parents, but I was sure that they weren´t the way they are now. They were purple…

Not only the iris was purple but ALL the eyes were purple to, maybe I can let that pass but the most notorious was… the multiple ring-patterns that were surrounding my pupil, one outside the other.

It had come like a maelstrom of emotions to my young mind; fear, surprise, confusion, shock, and other ones. After staying in there for at least half hour looking at them I calm down and began thinking in what I could do.

XXXXXX

The time had passed again, six year since I had arrived to this world to be precise.

Now we; Tomoki, Sohara and me, were going to in the Sorami´s high school, yeah that´s the name of our small town; if I could say something about it would be… well, Tomoki describe it a lot of times but to give you the short version it would be, small, nothing of interest but peaceful… in one word, good. I had learn a lot in this years; not only I had become stronger over the years but also I had learn a lot of stuffs about this world in where I live, first of all it seems that in here the people not see the 'Chakra' the same way we had seen it back in the Elemental Nations… oh, yeah, the chakra´s the spiritual and natural energy that we produce and had just to you know, some ones can had a lot and other ones almost nothing for what I had read in my book, something that is very common around here (low chakra)… by the way as how I was saying I also learn a lot of the mores of the place and in school the different subjects that change year-to-year.

The first years in school had been a little complicated, I had knew the basics but in here they teach a lot of different things, no one related to the ninjitsu to my misfortune, but when I get used to all that I become good in the school… I not gonna said I had become the top of the class or the most intelligent because I would be lying, but I at least are a good student… also, something curious had happened me the first days, for some reason that I can understand even today is that the girls had always been so heedful with me, at first I had thought that it was because I was the 'new boy' but to the pass of the years I was still in the eyes of some ones… strange, right? I don´t know I just let it pass and I don´t really put it to much of my attention. Telling you the true I hadn´t really try to get new friends since I had meet Tomoki and Sohara, it was just like I was fine the way I was… talking about them they had learn that I wasn´t exactly the 'talkative' boy; in our conversations in lunch, classroom and other places I had just talk when it was need it or when the subject caught my attention, it doesn´t matter to them so it was fine.

The second important thing of my life would be my training as a shinobi, in one word; Hard. It had been a long and sometimes painful road, but in the end I had paid off… well, I not gonna lie you telling that I´m now a master and can do all the jutsu or genjutsus that the book talk about, even more I wasn´t never able to do at least a lousy one, most because I had never had someone in who try it, and about the jutsus… the same. Don´t get me wrong, I had improve a lot in this years, my taijutsu was good, not exactly that I had use it with someone but I was good, and the most difficult part had been learning how to control the flow of chakra in my body because according to the book if I want to learn jutsus I first need to learn how to control my chakra properly. I had began with some SUPPOSED easy exercises; how to climb a tree… oh, but no the old fashion way, no, no, no, this one was totally different, I had need to climb the tree with only my foots, yeah, crazy.

It had taken me and entire year to learn it but in the end I was able to climb the walls like a spider, cool, no? by the way, after learning that I had been able to learn another useful stuff, how to walk over the water! Something that I had just dominated just some months ago. Also I was able to use my chakra to become physical stronger, faster and agile than any other one.

Another important thing was my eyes… in all this time I had figure out what could they mean. You see, back in my old world it was this legend that talk about the first ninja, the sage of the six paths, he supposedly had save our world from the hate with his special powers that come from his eyes. My book had only had just one page talking about him and not a single picture that could help me secure my ideas about my eyes… but in the end I had, for some reason… just like a hunch, I had realize that maybe my eyes could be the… Rinnegan. The most I was able to figure out was what could MAYBE be the powers that this eyes could had, this six paths that also exist in this world; Deva, Azura, Animal, Human, Preta, and Naraka… it was all that I was able to understand.

Uff… I not gonna lie, this years had been very difficult to, not only for the training that also had been so hard; sometimes I had get stuck in my lessons and without a master to teach me I had get frustrated a lot of times… sometimes I had even get depressed thinking that I would never be able to become a shinobi… curiously after a night of sleep I was able to overpass myself, just like _someone_ had taught me how to do it… curiously. In where I was? Oh yeah, the hard times, as how I was saying it had been difficult… uff… the loneliness. I know I had Sohara and Tomoki, heck even Sohara´s mother sometimes, but it wasn´t enough… sometimes when I hadn´t nothing to do when Sohara and Tomoki were busy when they own stuffs I had just stayed in my room looking through the window, contemplating the life and realizing how long I _really _was… uff… but don´t worry I had been able to get over all that stuffs even when sometimes I was harder.

Heck, I almost forget it, did you ever had a weird dream? No? well I had had one… and the worst it was that I had had it a LOT of times in this years.

I would always wake in a green valley with a lot of hills, near to a big a green tree. It is always the same, out of nowhere a girl with long and blue hair that cover her eyes with plead me with the most beautiful voice I had hear in a lot of time:

"_Please, rescue me_"

It was so strange, not only has the fact that she always wears that strange white robe or the fact that she had… wings! But I was the fact that… it feel so… real, I don´t know how to explain it.

That was the reason why I had ended meeting the most… or at least that It´s how everyone cataloged him, weirdo student… Sugata-senpai, a student one year older than us.

One day I had go to him with the recommendation of our student council president, I don´t remember why I had told her about my dream, when she wasn´t able help me… she creep my out to… and well, after telling him about the dream he had gave me one of the most strange explanations of all; that my dream was connected to some kind of 'New world'… now I know why everyone think of him in that way, but for the moment I was the best I had… also, the part about a new world… could it explain how I end here? That two reason had taken me to become a member of the 'New world Discovery Club'… big name, huh? Sugata-senpai was refused to change the name.

Well in the time I was with him I had help him in a lot of weird experiments, most of them trying to fly, and I had learn that, actually, he´s a good person, he doesn´t really talk much but neither me so we came along very well, also he seems to know a lot about all, very useful… I had try to see if he could help figuring out the secrets of my eyes, that I had shown to anyone even him, they still behind my hair. For the moment I had decide to begin with the Azura path, the path of war… for some reason it had caught my curiosity even when I hate the war… I suppose you can guess why.

I had gave him an hypothetic question, I had told him that I had this idea of write a history with a hero inspired in this six paths, so I had ask him what kind of powers he thought could had related with the Azura path.

"Mmm… maybe _he _could launch beams from his hands or laser from his eyes, or maybe be talented with weapons or even be able to summon weapons… why such an idea, Nagato? "

After get senpai out of my shoulders for that question I had begun a new training.

First I try to use weapons, not firearms but martial-art-ones after an hour realizing that I was good I also realize that I had been a waste of time, I try something different. I go to some hills out of the city because if I was actually right I didn´t want to hurt someone. At first trying to shot beams from my arms… I try all the ways possibles, hand seals (Even when I can´t make any jutsu), different positions but nothing… I´m glad no one was around to saw me because surely I was acting like an idiot… I try the same with my eyes but nothing… finally when I was about to give up I try summoning something… nothing, when I slam my hand with the ground how it supposedly should be nothing happen, in that moment I hit the ground with all my frustration and strength only to end with a small hole in it and a… noise.

It was like someone was disarming some mechanic device, then I realized the strange noise was coming from my right arm… after some seconds… it appear!

My hand immediately started morphing into some strange cannon of some kind! At first it had scares the lights out of me, but after calming down a small grin appeared in my face… I had figured out the first path… or at least a part of it. That evening I had spent all my time trying to used it, of curse aiming to some far hills to not hurt someone or myself to. The first shot had been… a disaster. I had accidentally charge the cannon all the time I had thought I wasn´t doing nothing and when I try again to shot it… well, I blow up to the sky and entire hill… thankfully no one was around to see it. After that I had just decide that it would be the best to leave to home, and after staying another hour figuring how to morph it back to the normality and also how to morph it again into a cannon… just for curiosity and also to see if was still able to do it, I go home and get a good sleep after that.

The next week I had train how to weaken the power of the 'Azura cannon'… yeah, that´s how I had named it, pretty original, right? Well, by the way, I had improve in that time; we can said that I try it first in 0.01 percent… that time I had been really pathetic, but it was right, I didn´t want to hurt anyone, actually I wasn´t hopping to never need to use that path at all.

After a month being part of the 'Club' (I´m not gonna said the hold name, it´s just too long guys) finally it had seem that Sugata had become more confident with me, because the next revelation he made was something I wasn´t expecting at all. It was black and big… A giant Black hold traveling over the sky of our world.

"W-what it´s that, Sugata-senpai?"

"The 'New World', Nagato, the 'New World'"

He said point to the screen of the computer with his little _assistant _(A small blond doll).

"And I had big news, this night the 'New World' would be over the sky of Sorami City!, this is our opportunity, Nagato the chance to unleashed the secret of the unknown and also your dreams!"

I sweet-drooped after seeing, somehow, furious waves crashing with rocks as a background for Sugata-senpai.

XXXXXX

The peaceful and beautiful night had fall over Sorami City; I was at the moment waiting under the 400 years old cheery tree that Sugata had told me to wait for him. I suppose I had arrived a little early because I had wait for a go time until I had a signal from Sugata-senpai… not in the way I had like it.

I took my cellphone and answer it after feeling it vibrating in my pocket, it was Sugata.

"Sugata-senpai, I know I had arrive a little sooner, but come on, it´s starting to get really late"

"… Ru-… th-… -orld… over…-ou"

"Hu? I can´t understand you Sugata, talk crealy"

"Over You!"

That was the moment my life definitely chance for ever.

Following the yell from Sugata I saw the most strange sight in all my life, a giant black hole and it was just over me. Perhaps could not have been that bad if it wasn´t for the fact that sunddenly colossal structures began to fall from the gargantuan anomaly. With my speed I had manage to avoid the first ones, pillars of some kind, and began my retreat when I saw it… no, I saw _her_. The pink haired girl was rapidly falling from the sky, heck! And that speed and distance she would get crashed with the ground!

I try my best, I sear it over the inexistent grave of my parents that I had run the most fast I can to try to save her, but it was too late. The following shock wave sent me flying to the sky some yards. My back received the most of the punishment as I was been dragged across the field for the mighty force. The adrenaline had begun to pump across my binds; my muscles tense and my skin absorbed chakra to harden itself in an attempt to protect me. After spinning in the ground some more times I stopped, my first thoughts were worry ones thinking that the worst had just happened; I was fine to what could be said it… but the girl…

I ran to the now crater that had appeared after the awful event, I was standing in the edge of the hole waiting for the smoke and flaying dust to clear, waiting to see what could probably be the worst sight I had never saw… but then. When I was able to saw through the chaos I saw her, perfectly fine, aside for some little scrapes in her skin and her strange clothes. Then _they_ caught my surprise… shocked, that was my first impression. Attached to her fine back was a big and pink pair of feathered wings. My stunned was torn apart when a whistle was heard as another pillar cut the wind in its way down to the ground.

This one was so big and so close to us, the time will not gonna be enough to run and the Azura cannon couldn´t be charged in this short time. My heart began to secrete more stimulating substances in my body, my chest hurt with each beat. The pain had come back to my confused head; it was something incomparable, nothing that I had felt since… that time back. Just like the history was repeating itself the feeling suddenly go to my eyes making them to shot open since I was closing them trying to health the pain. I go blind from some seconds, just a fraction, but when I was able to see again from my place panting and sweating heavily in the ground my eyes saw how the colossal structure now was spinning in the air far away from it original target.

I didn´t had the time to ask myself what had just happened, more small earthquakes told me that the deadly rain was still threatening our lives. Turning around I took the girl in arms and began to run at full speed out of there. I didn´t go too far before I realize that somehow a lot of my energy had been drained out of me, I start to feel dizzy and my sight become confused blurs. My knees support my weight as I fell to the ground, I didn´t need to look up to now that another pillar was about to crash out. A single tear fell from my eyes, only repenting myself because I wasn´t the enough strong to save her… just like my destiny was sealed I felt myself floating in the sky, the first and most logic thought had been 'I´m dead' but after realizing that oxygen was still be breathing in my lungs I look around in confusion trying to found an explanation to my surprising luck, finding only the lights of the city down my way I look up only to saw.

Her two beautiful emerald eyes staring at me with an emotionless face. I wasn´t able to stand awake anymore; my conscience began to fade away as I listen what I thought maybe was only my mind playing tricks.

"Begin imprinting"

* * *

**That was just the begin, if you like it, hate it or if I can improve in something please tell me in the reviews.**

**I would try that this could be my more _mature_ story that I had writte to the moment, don´t worry no lemmons or something like that, but in a plot. **

**So see you ;)**


	2. The True Desire

**Hello again, sorry for the wait but I just get inspiration recently, but well, hope you like it =)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The True Desire

The bright sun rays of the early morning were the ones that awoke me. The warm feeling in my face told me that it was time to began a new morning, I wasn´t expecting nothing out of ordinary to happen that morning, why I should after all. My right hand made its way to the top of my lazy head that was resting in the pillow over my futon, in a try to get some rebel red colored strands out of my face, something not so rare since sometimes I move sleep. Then, a sudden and distinctive sound caught my attention; it was noise that shouldn´t be in this room at least. Looking to my right wrist I perfectly saw even in the little darkened room how a chain of some kind was elaborately tied to bottom of my forearm to my palm. It was the source of the clashing noise that had been produced when I moved it a little.

It was seem that it really confused me because I had stare at it for a good minute until I realize that no explanation come to my mind. As an instinct or maybe common sense I follow the road the chain was gracefully doing around the room, until it stop in one spot. I immediately froze in surprise. There, just to right of my resting place was a single figure; pink hair contrast the face with that green as gems eyes. The only thing that doesn't fix was that strange suit covering the fine silhouette, whit with some black designs like lines, it actually look like some kind of armor… one a little inefficientconsidering that it was… uhmm… _exposed_, in some points.

It was a girl.

Our eyes connect for some seconds until my mind connect and make me ask the obvious.

"Who are you?" Rude, maybe, but in that moment I wasn´t really fully at my hundred percent considering that I had just recently awoke and I had found myself in such an odd situation.

The answer didn´t remain hided not even a second until she answered me, giving a small introduction and ending with a respectful bow.

"Hi, I´m a Pet-Class Angeloid, Type Alpha, designation Ikaros" Said her with a voice that sound actually a little… emotionless. Looking better to her face I can saw how it gave me the same feeling. It was strange, it look like she had never felt something in her hold life, like her factions had remained the same for year, taking away from her the ability to show any expression. Even when I didn´t know the girl, it made me sad seeing her like that, after all, it´s a truly shame to not be able to feel anything.

"I´m here to pleasure you in any way, Master"

I´m not so sure, maybe it had been for all the time that I had spend with my perverted friend, because in that moment, just for some few seconds, my cheeks achieved a colorful flush, just as a small and dark part that was pent deep, to deep, in me had try to made it way out. As always I had been able to almost immediately suppress such a thoughts, remembering what is the right to do. She start approach crawling in her four, like some kind of instinctive reflex I move back a little. It was strange, I don´t usually get nervous, less with girls, even when I didn´t talk a lot with other ones aside from Sohara I do very well with them… curious.

Finally realizing her words my mind began to process in its most logic way the information. They were still some unanswered questions, and what she had said only confused me even more. So first with the begin, obviously.

"W-wait, what do you mean by master and all that?!"

She tild her head like she was curious, she actually look cute when she do that… Ehm!, it had seem like I had ask something obvious or even stupid. When she staid staring at me from some seconds I began to get nervous, not knowing if maybe I had truly ask something bad, but, why should it be? I think that in my situation it´s perfectly normal to had a lot of question even been me. I was finally able to feel relief when she answered my question, still in her almost permanent calm mood.

"We, the angeloids are created to obey and pleasure or masters, our _imprinting _had taken place after you had save me, Master"

Then, like a bucket of cold water, it hit me, now I remember, she was the girl from the other night, the…

My eyes immediately go to her back and I saw them, two big, slightly pink and feathered wings coming out of her in a graceful way like it was the most perfectly normal for the world, telling the true they didn´t make her ugly or some kind of freak, they actually fix her making her look like the most beauti-… angel. Tomoki, I don´t know what you had done but I gonna get to the bottom of all this.

Returning to reality after my little _illumination_ a small, and quick to, fight made my brain its battlefield. That small and dark portion of… me *_shiver_*, fought against my logic, respectful and good side. The battle was short, and even when for that small period of time the bad side had gave a thought fight it had been for nothing in the end… although, it had said some… things that I don´t really like.

"What?!, oh no, no, you don´t need to do such a thing, it was nothing really, you don´t need to paid me in any way, seriously! It´s fine, you don´t need to become some kind of my servant!"

"But the impression is already do it Master, I can reversed it"

She simple state like it was the most normal.

"Well then…mmm… oh! I got it, if I´m your _Master_ now I immediately free you from me, come on your free" I said trying to put my best smile telling her that I didn´t want to enslave her in any way.

"Free?" She then shook her head and return her sight to me, she then repeat her last statement telling that she must stay by my said and all that stuff. Even when I try to convince her that it would be the best for her and she´s free to go whenever she want, it seems that she didn´t understand it or she truly want to staid. It was confused. I never, in ALL my life thought about been in such a predicament, I mean, she is only a girl that I had just meet and now she was telling me that I had become her master! I had try to do what I thought should be the right, but she didn´t want to go even when I told her that I not gonna be mad. What to do?

My conflictive thoughts were interrupted from a estrange sound that had echo around all the room. In immediately my developed skills put me over my legs and I adopt a fighting stance as I look for the source of the weird sound. It repeated itself another time and after some contemplating seconds I felt stupid when I realize it was just my belly begging for some food. I give her a nervous smile and she only respond with a curious tilt of her head.

"It´s something wrong, Master?" Ask her in an authentic concern.

"Y-yeah, don´t worry I´m just a little hungry, jeje"

It seemed that she was analyzing my and after some fractions of second she come with a solution. Suddenly, my room got assaulted with a thunderous wind, a truly bright and blue light almost blind me from some seconds. Just in the last seconds I had been able to see how an ethereal whirlpool of energy began to fade just in the roof over my head. After the phenomenon was over I blind multiple times in surprise when, just in front of me, a feast fit for a king appeared in the floor of the room, surrounding my futon, Ikaros and me.

"I think this should be enough, Master"

My mind staid in blank for some seconds until I return to the reality and even them it took some seconds for my throat to be able to make any sound.

"W-what just happened? From where come all this?"

"I had brought it for you, Master"

"What? You stole it?!"

She only shook her head calmly and then continue with her explanation, after that I had feel bad for doubt her.

"I had use this divise to summoning it from the Synapse, in where it had been pre-produced in other to be able to use whenever my master need it"

"Really, oh, well sorry then"

"Please feel free to eat whatever you want, Master"

After looking better to the amount of food in front of me I saw that it actually look very tasty and delicious, I would never allow me such a cost, not even with all the money that I HAD in the past, because now had begun to peter out… that would be a problem sooner or later, it would be just a stupid idea to waste the money in that way when I was more than happy with the food that I made for myself or, with some luck, the one Sohara´s mom do. But now that I had it, why not to fill myself a little.

I was about to take the first bit to a good plate of gravy when I stop and saw how she staid firmly sited, just contemplating me and nothing more.

"Aren´t you gonna eat? I think you should be hungry to" It was, true, the far I can remember or now, she hadn´t eat anything to.

"This food is for you Master and-"

"Come on, I can let you just without eat, and also I not gonna eat it all, please join me"

Her head tilt again until she accepts my offer, it seems that it was odd for her to eat with another person… or maybe… I don´t know, it´s just like she had never had an opportunity like this.

We ate in silent from some minutes, just savoring the tasty food. Sometimes I gave some glances in her direction and I contemplate her better. She ate with such a delicacy and elegance that trap for hours, her pink hair was actually longer and was tightly secured with dark pink ribbons behind her back. Pronouncing out of the sides of her head were two small bells-like objects, not really knowing if what they were… maybe they are her ears?, nah, that could be, right? Well she had said she had been created, but still she doesn´t look like a machine, also I can only saw her as an innocent and normal girl… well despite the wings of course.

When I was about to get to the dessert, a good bowl of flan, I notice that she was staring at me to. Curiously, I ask her what the matter was but she only shook her head at low it like she was shame for doing something bad. I felt a strange jab in my chest, seeing her like that hurt me for some reason, not only because I hate to see other people suffering, but also made me think to what she was used if she get sad for only a smallness think like this, Did she had another master before, and how he trade her, was he or she the reason why she was like this? All that made me feel even worst for the poor girl.

I´m not so sure why I do _that_ exactly but I had done it with pure intentions. She close he eyes with more intensity when she felt my palm over her hair, I think that she was expecting a punishment of some kind, but she relax when she realize that I was just only patting her. I gave her my most sincere smile and told her that it was ok.

"Really, whatever you want to ask do it, I´m not gonna be angry, I promise"

After I realize her she then look to the ground before looking at me again and then timidly asking, just like she wasn´t full sure about what I had said, her question.

"Master… it´s… that… I had never saw something like them…"

Now I was the one titling his head in confusion not really nowing what she was talking about. The rest of her question was something that I had never expected.

"… Your eyes, master. I had never saw something like them, why they are like that?"

I start to sweat cold, even when she had just done and innocent and also understandable question I couldn´t help but felt nervous immediately. All this years I had had so much careful when it was about hiding my eyes, always coming with ingenious excuses even with the teachers and now, in less than an hour I had been exposed. It wasn´t like I was afraid from her but… now I had a maelstrom of thoughts in my head, surely now she think of me like a freak or something like that, just when we were going so well. It comes like small gasp at first but then I had been able to take it out of my mouth.

"You had seen them, eh?... I had just… born with them like the way they are…" It wasn´t exactly the true but it had been the best with what I had come. If in the last hour she didn´t want to go, now, for sure she would run.

"They are ugly, right?" I ask her, mostly just to bolster her already made it ideas… then, it come…

I look at her with shame but immediately get surprised when I saw her shaking her head.

"I don´t think they are ugly, Master… I… I like them"

I truly was surprised for her words. All the time I had been thinking how the reaction of the people will be when I show them the true I had think that they would run in panic or even hate me like I was a monster of some kind, but… she truly was sincere, I can tell that. A smile make it place over my face as I feel better when everything had come in the good way.

"Well, thank you Ikaros" I said with a smile and a warm feeling in my checks… curious.

We spend the rest of the time in silent until we get full and she help me putting the new dishes in the sink, I´m not gonna waste dishes in good state if I can had them because I can really use them, and then I get curious again how she had just almost magical appear all that. Now we were sitting in the living room, I had turn on the tv and she was looking at it fully intrigued for the machine and its contain.

"So… how you exactly do that, ikaros? I mean, bringing all that food"

She turn to look at me with her emotionless face, I gonna need to do something about that, and then gave me a REALLY complex explanation of how her card, one that now she was giving to me so I can look at it, can help her to please any wish I can have. It was strange, but really, EVERYTHING… I had my doubts.

"Everything you said?, Wow, jeje, everyone would like that, but I thing all of them would only one banal things, like money and all that, jeje, well god now that I can actually use some jeje" I truly had just said like a joke, seriously, but I felt dump when I was crashed for a mountain of bills covering me and almost the half of the room.

"Would this be enough, Master"

I was about to shout in surprise, not to her of course, about the legality of all this but after calming myself and thinking it better about how she said everything she bring come for that place… how it was, "_Synapse_" right? Well I didn´t one to make another mistake with her so for the moment I can be found saving the money in some shells… what? Its free money and even when I´m not a material person I can really use now, even more when I was about to get poor.

After that incident I realize that I gonna need to had more careful talking when she was around, especially when I ask for something, but also I began to wonder if she can really grant any wish.

"Mmm… Ikaros, it´s some limit for that power of your cards?"

She stopped looking around my living room and sited herself close to me.

"I´m sorry to tell you Master that the only limit for the cards it´s the dead itself, they can´t return to life people, Master"

Well it was a good try after all, yes I was thinking what you thinking I was thinking, but can you really blame me for still want to see them?

After a disappointed sigh a return to thinking about if can really wish for something, aside for my parents I was living a really good life. I was excited when I realize what I can truly could want, but, should I ask her, I don´t really want to abuse her, even when she told me that I´m her master and all that. After a moral fight in my head I come to the conclusion that maybe a small favor wouldn´t be so bad.

"Ikaros, can you do me a favor?"

She only nod.

"Can you unlock all my powers, I mean I want to fully had them all, it would really save me a lot of time if I had to figure them all by myself" Maybe I was taking the easy way… but… no, in the same moment I ask for that I immediately feel guilty for going in such a cheat road, but it was late. Even when I hadn´t even explain her about the abilities of my eyes she just trust in the apparently omniscience of her cards. My eyes caught the white bright as it illuminated the room, raining us in full lights. It was done it.

I felt bad when the bright ceded, I had been a coward choosing the easier path, that doesn´t was how my parents had taught me. Even with all my sorrow I was able to feel it, my body felt warm as all the sudden amount of chakra had been unleashed, felt, even when I didn´t know them to, how all the secret powers of the rinnegan had been unleashed to me. But what should be a moment of joy didn´t last too much.

I fell to my knees when the sudden pain assault me, it was even worse than the other times. This time it truly felt like millions of sun were exploding in my head, and it didn´t stop in there, this time the pain not only go to my eyes but also fill all my body, every cell was screaming in agony as I was clenching my teeth. An shrieking sound that was coming directly from my head deaf me and a bright that was coming from no were blind my eyes. Even in the chaos that was myself I can still felt how Ikaros had come to my side and was holding me from the shoulders, I can´t heard her, but I suppose that she was asking if I was right or if she can help me.

After more seconds than felt like a dying eternity I finally wasn´t able to it take it anymore. I felt how all the stressful pressure had left me and I finally fade for the fatigue.

XXXXXX

I wasn´t sure how much time I had been unconscious, but this time I had felt calmer when the first thing I saw was the two emerald eyes of Ikaros. My head was resting in her lap and after I was able to felt my body again she help me getting up. Then I saw it…

It was truly confused. Looking around I saw how our surrenders had drastically change, we weren´t any more in the peaceful living room of my house, surroundings us were clouds and clouds of dirt and dust. After some more confused minutes the clouds finally go away allowing us to saw the true scene.

I frost immediately, we truly weren´t any more in my house. It was... horrible, and scary. Now, Ikaros and me, were in the middle of a colossal crater in the earth, I wasn´t able even to calculate how big it was, it radius come from miles and miles and for our perspective it seems that it hadn´t an end.

"W-w-wha- What just happen?!"

My shocked brain and body finally were able to ask the obious.

"What happen, Ikaros, where are we, had you send us here?"

I ask her, almost beggin her that she had truly take us to a strange places like this one. She just shook her head the same as my hopes.

"No, Master, the last thing my sensors captured were and incredible amount of strange energy, and after that everything become blank. My orientation sensors told me that we are still in the same coordinates at which we were"

I just look lifeless at her, I wasn´t even able to hold myself for not to worry her. This… this… I-I had…

My stone-like feet finally move and began to take me in a race around the place… I had run for at least ten minutes, not really at full speed… in that moment I was barely able to breath, until I saw it.

I blink in shock for the object in front of me. Rectangular, white and with a golden oval in right side of it. It was a door, but not only a simple door, even when it was almost totally torn down I was still able to recognize it. My knees support my weight and I contemplate with horror… it was… it was, Sohara´s door… the door that had allowed me a lot of times to enter in her house.

I stayed in that place just looking at the door in the ground, almost buried to the half. My brain was trying to process the situation but I just wasn't able to understand it… what had just…

The wind small and almost kind air blast told me that Ikaros had just arrive behind me. She was just about to speak when for some reason my legs take me in a walk for the lifeless land. Even when my shattered mind wanted to stop my body didn´t allow it. It was just like my body was trying to punish me for my mistake, no, for my atrocity. I walk for the grisly and depressing place; it was almost a complete plane surface, just sometimes some debris, some ones bigger than other ones, would pop out of the destroyed surface of the earth. I didn´t know how much time had taken me, for the moment I had ended climbing the edge of that monstrosity the sun had almost hide behind the distant and still intact mountains.

If the crater wasn´t good its surroundings weren´t better. It had seemed that I giant man had taken a gargantuan shovel and had thrown all the trash, earth rubble that once had been… Sorami city, to the edges of the giant scar in the world. Now I was able to saw were all the buildings, schools and meadows had ended. It was… horrible.

I fall to my knees; my eyes throw tears with all their strength and began to cry in pain. I recognize this feeling; I had just had it once but had been enough for one life. This pain, it was the same that I felt when for my fault my parents had die, when for my fault a person had DIE…

"Master…"

"I-I-I… I had… done it, Ikaros… I had done this, all the city, all the people… Sohara… Tomoki… what I had done!" I let out some more sobs until I was barely able to talk again.

"What, what had I done!, WHAT THE HECK I HAD DONE!... I-I´m… I´m a monster…" The tears and my pain didn´t allow me continue, just scowled me for what I had just done, it was me, it wasn´t any doubt, that feeling, now I understand it…

I wasn´t so sure how much time I had spent it just lying in there, hating me to no end. But them… at the moment I wasn´t sure what just Ikaros had told me, I had just instinctively gave her my approval, but after just some fractions of seconds my brain process the information.

I turn around in horror and shock to find out that Ikaros was already pointing her head with some kind of strange gun, ready to finish with her life. It had just happen in a fraction of time, but if I had been slower everything had ended in that moment. Our bodies fall to the ground as I had just shot down the poor girl, launching in the process the hateful weapon. I was in top of her, and maybe in other moment I had immediately had gotten up and apologize with her, but in that moment I can only… beg her.

"NO! Please, don´t do it!"

"But… I can cancel an order, Master"

"I don´t care! J-just… just stay with me please! I beg you… please… I D-don´t… don´t want to be alone, not again, I had just ruined everything and… and… Heck! Why can this be just a Nightmare…" I began to cry again, just hoping that at least she wouldn´t go to, even without that, I could never really forgive me if something happen to her. My sob fall a little when I felt her kind hand pressing my head in her chest, trying to comfort me.

XXXXXX

I suddenly awake patting heavily. Looking to my surroundings I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that now I was in my room, lying in my futon. Then I remember it and quickly began to desperately to search for Ikaros. I let out another calm sigh when I found her sitting in her knees by mi side. Then I ask what had needed to be asked.

"Ikaros, what had just happened?!"

"Master had wish everything to be just a nightmare… so I made it everything just that, a nightmare"

I blink some times until I fell to my mattress again. I scowled to me some more times and then I thank to god that it had ended. Her question caught me out of guard and I wasn´t able to hold a small blush in my cheeks as I answer her.

"Master, do you want it… do you want it to be just a nightmare to? The part about me staying with you?"

"… No, please… don´t go… you can stay..."

I that moment I almost jump to the roof when, suddenly, Ikaros enter in the futon with me under the blanks, but I stop when I saw that she just stayed in there, complete innocent looking at me not really realizing the meanings of what she was just doing, just trying to help me… and so, at least for this time I let her be.

That night I had another strange dream, it was again that blue haired girl, but this time she hadn´t ask me for help, instead she just only asked me one thing.

"Please, take care of your angel and never let her go"

XXXXX

That´s how my story begins, not really knowing how the future would be, I only know that now I had Ikaros in my life… who knows what can happen now, but I´m sure that now that she is here… everything´s gonna be fine.

* * *

**Yeah. that it´s all, for now. hope to finish the next chapter the sooner I can. Oh, well, if you like it, please let me know it in the reviews or if you think I can improve in something to.**

**Ups, sorry I forgot previous reviews =S**

**Druss the legend: Thanks for you riview. You are right, maybe Nagato personality could be a little OC, since the acts that had deffine him had happened after the dead of his parents, but that still could be something good :) Yeah I had had the same fear with Tomoki, but in this chapter (I hope I had done a decent work)I had show that he not necesarily gonna overshadow Nagato, however, I gonna need him for this story, I would try to made some balance between them ;) **

**See all of you latter ;)**


	3. Welcome Relief

**Hi again, here it´s a new chapter, wiii!... ok, so I just hope I had made a decent work. So, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome Relief

Now I´m lying in here, in my futon, contemplating how I had ended in what could possibly be the most embarrassing situation in all my life… no, recalling properly, this for sure could be the _most_ embarrassing situation in all my hold life, *_Sigh._*

XXXXXX

It had begun like any other normal morning, I was ready to start with my daily routine; changing into my school uniform that consist in gray school trousers, a dark red jacket with buttons, that even when I didn´t mind it, it really go well with my natural hair color, and a white t- shirt under it. After that I would made me a decent breakfast, or the best I could… the kitchen isn´t exactly my strong side, and finally I would wash my teeth. But this morning had initiated in a different way.

The first thing was that after waking up an finding Ikaros in all four over me I made a quick, surprised and a little desperate movement pushing myself with my feet and hands, ending lowly and painfully crashing with the opposite wall. I groaned in pain while I gently rub my head, trying to pat away the current grief. Sometimes having all that chakra that allow me to have better physical abilities could be a two-edge sword, but even like it was a contradiction it had save me this time as having a tougher body that prevent me to have a concussion right now.

"Ikaros… ugh… what was you doing?"

I ask fully curious to her, at least it was what I hope, reasonable explanation. She gave me a calm and gentle look, her eyes made you think that she would never mean any harm to anyone, I like that of her.

"I was hoping for Master to awake"

"How long?"

"… All night"

At first I had thought that she was just kidding, but thinking about it better it seems that she wasn´t the girl that make jokes.

"You… hadn´t sleep in all the night?"

She just tilt her head to the right in a curious way like she had now more questions in her head.

"What it´s sleep, Master?"

In other situation, with other person, I would truly think that she wasn´t joking, but, again, remembering who she is I patiently and actually a little amused for her… innocent.

"Well… you know… well, not really '_know'_ but… ugf… it´s, when you feel tired and then you rest your body in a comfortable position, then you put your mind in blank and allow you go to had some good dreams… most of the time"

"What… are dreams, Master?"

"It´s… they are… it isn´t easy to explain it Ikaros, but know this, they are when your mind allow you to live everything you would like, like having your own world just for yourself and the ones you would like to be in there"

After waiting for some moments to allow her process my poor explanation she finally seems to understand it, but…

"Dreams sound like something good, Master, but we, angeloids, aren´t programmed to do that, I can´t sleep and had that dreams"

I couldn´t help but look at her with a compassionate and empathic gaze. The more I know from here, the most I had this strange feeling… it was just like… like I want to… uf, I don´t know how to put it into words.

After that little… odd beginning I go to my stand and continue with the rest of the morning, after the half decent breakfast I somehow manage to change into my school uniform with the chain still in my right hand and Ikaros in the other side of the door to, obviously, give me some privacy.

It was when I was putting my brown bag, that one that had only one belt that go over the opposite shoulder of where you choose to wear it, when I realize and important fact. The chain. I just couldn´t go to school with Ikaros chained to me, not only because I wouldn´t that, but also because it would look terrible to the eyes of everyone and they would get the wrong idea. After a little panic thoughts, that didn´t affect my external appearance, I began to think in possibilities to get free of this problem. It would be dumb idea to try to hide it, and Ikaros would still be attached to me. Cut it sound like the most logic idea.

"Ikaros, stand firmly"

After my suggestion she put the most tough she was able, almost resembling a strong pillar. I took the chain just for the middle, each hand pulling in a different direction, one in Ikaros´s and the other in my.

"Master…"

She try to prevented me, but I was to concentrated trying to get rid of that chain that I didn´t really pay her attention. After some strong pulls that chain remain in its original state, something surprised because even when I wasn´t using my full strength I was still using some… inhuman force if you can call it in that way. Deciding that it would be pointless to continue with my current tactic I choice to increase a little the force my muscle where using.

Bad idea.

I don´t know if it was the chain or my hand the one that was slippery, because after just some seconds of more pull the hand that was pulling in the direction of Ikaros providing some balance, slip away in a random direction, maybe that would be the problem because I didn´t strike anything aside for the air, but the real complications began when Ikaros´s posture wasn´t able to compensate my pull.

"Tha-…!"

I wasn´t able to complete the phrase when Ikaros fell over me in a… suggestive position. Just to my complete my unlucky day I was able to clearly hear how a pair of footstep were madding their way up in the stairs accompanied for two cheerful and familiar voices that were calling my name.

XXXXXX

(Third person POV, some minutes before)

Sohara and Tomoki were just calmly madding their way in under the sunlight of the early morning, to the house of their neighbor and childhood friend, Nagato, not really expecting what they would see in just some moments.

As always, Tomoki already had a lump over his head obviously caused for a deadly hit from Sohara´s hand, the reason? Just Tomoki been Tomoki, or what it´s the same he already had tried to do something perverted to Sohara even this early in the day. Aside for that the two were having a pleasant talk just about some common and daily things like how lazy Sakurai could be in the mornings… after another, actually pointless topics, Sohara pointed out something important for both of them and the reason for their current direction.

"Do you think that Nagato´s fine? I mean he doesn´t come to school yesterday and he almost NEVER miss a day of school"

After hearing the concerned question of her friend, Tomoki began to think in the reasonable reason for the previous lack of his friend in his life.

"Ehmmm… maybe he just go a little sick or something like that, it´s like he would skip a day just because he like it, jeje"

"Yeah, maybe you´re right…"

Said Sohara, as she rest her chin over a hand in a thoughtful way, she wouldn´t like if her dear friend had get in any kind of trouble.

After a some more seconds of silent walk they arrive to the door and just open it like they were in their own house, something that would be a totally lie since Nagato would trust his live on them, a began to search for his missing friend.

"Nagato, where are you dude?"

Casually ask the proclaimed perverted. Sohara contribute with her own search but didn´t go better than how Tomoki had done it.

"Maybe he´s still asleep since he may really got sick"

Propose the cute a kind girl. Both of them follow the road up stairs hoping that everything was fine, when they when they were a few steps from the door their clearly heard a low and dry sound that was if something had just hit against the tough ground. They share confused and worried glances and then began to call the name of his friend in concern.

When Sohara opened the door that leaved to Nagato´s room she didn´t expected the next scene at all.

The three of them froze in place for some minutes, Sohara and Tomoki staring at Nagato and him just returning the stare with a crimson color in his checks that become bigger with every second. Their reactions where different; Sohara just stood in there, her brain trying to process why his kind friend had a girl dressed in that… a _little_ provocative way over his body and both of them lying in the ground. Nagato only gave her an embarrassed gaze that almost shout to her '_I SEAR THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOK LIKE!_' but when he turn around to look at his male friend he almost immediately go annoyed.

Since Tomoki was the most… _slow_ of the three of them, it took him a little longer to realize the situation, but when his mind gave him the most, at least, logic explanation his face took a Big, a little malicious and victorious smile that go from ear to ear. It was like his face was screaming '_I now it! I now it all this hold time!_' since he wasn´t really able to believe, even with all this years of knowing his friend, that a _MAN_ could be able to suppress his basic instincts. He had always thought that Nagato couldn´t really be that '_kind and respectful'_ with the girls all this years, in his mind EVERY man had a dark and perverted side, no matter how much they want to hide it.

After some more seconds of award silent Sohara was the first to speak, at first it had been just some stuttering.

"N-Nagato… W-what… What´s happening…?"

It was in this point after hearing Sohara´s voice that Nagato snap out of his shamed trance.

"No!... this it isn´t what it looks like, y-you see…"

Then Nagato began to explain the hold situation to his friend, even when he would like to hide all this issue about Ikaros, not for shame but for the worry of been hated, but at this point it would be useless since his friend already had discover it. Of course he skip the parts that were related with his _special abilities_ and the events of the previous day/nightmare. At first Sohara was the most worry, for the first time thinking that Tomoki finally had manage to corrupt the heart of her friend, but with every moment that past and after saw the REAL wings of Ikaros she, at the end, had been able to realize her breath.

"Thank god, I had thought that…" After considering her ideas Sohara´s checks got a good and clear blush "… never mind" said her, waving her hands in a furious and nervous way.

In that moment Tomoki´s idiotic smile that had been pasted in his face the hold time immediately fade and turn into and angry mood.

"W-Wait, What?! What do you mean by '_Oh, thank god'_!?"

Sohara look at his friend with a puzzle expression don´t really understanding why he was just so mad.

"Why are you so suddenly angry, Tomo-chan?"

"You say '_why?' _if it had been me the one in the same situation you had already torn my head out and kick me to the moon!"

"Oh… well that´s simple, Nagato is Nagato, that´s all"

"AAAaaaggghhh!... what kind of stupid explanation is that!?"

At this point if they were in some kind of manga Tomoki´s head had already began to expel smoke in confusing agony.

XXXXXX

After their little misunderstanding the trio of friends were in their way to assist to their respective school. Sohara and Tomoki still discussing… or more exactly, yelling to each other about how it was so unfair the way Sohara treat Tomoki in comparation, behind all that a single red hair teen had get lagging, so deep in his thoughts that he didn´t notice that his steps had become slower in compared with his friends.

He was considering the previous events, it had truly surprise him how his two best friends had just so easily accept the existence of an alien girl that had wings and unbelievable powers, her cards of course, and also was staying, at least for the moment, with him. In his point of view he had expected panic or even fear, but it had been totally different, it had seem that Sohara had already like the Ikaros and Tomoki… now that he thought better about it, his perverted friend had been giving Ikaros some _indecent _stares, especially in the area around her chest.

He can, only to some point, understand the attitude of his friend, telling the true her armor leaves provocatively exposed her… breats. A small blush come to the checks of the all most formed shinobi. Otherwise, it still irritated him for some reason, it wasn´t like he hadn´t saw that look in Tomoki eyes, but then again it really annoy him that he look at Ikaros in that way. He better not try something _weird_ around her.

Just for some small fraction of second his brain began to wonder the true sanity of his friends, but at fast at it had come it went when he shook his head and those thoughts.

Now another idea or more exactly, a new problem had come to his mind… or maybe two. Seen how well had come along the entire hold thing about his new guest now he was considering a very important fact. He had always keep in secret all this hold years his secrets even to Sohara and Tomoki, but now, and not only with all that about Ikaros but also after he saw all that… nightmare, he began to consider if he most tell them about his abilities… besides, if he really was a threat for the security of his friends they had the right to know it, and then they would be the ones to decide what to do; stay with him or reject him.

Also it was now that, that _nightmare_ as how he was telling himself all this days… now, he wasn´t so sure if it was the best for him and also all of them if he continue rummaging more about what his eyes could truly do. He had had a _'proven and tested' _and he hadn´t like it at all. He wouldn´t be able to endure another… pain, like that one.

The tree of them had been walking for some more minutes until they finally arrive to the gates of their _lovely _school… yeah, of course. Then in a strange act, all the mess that was the groups and groups of students talking, running or just going well had suddenly become quite, all the stares had come to the new arrivals. Sohara and Tomoki were the first to notice this and stop their small and almost _marital_ fight, looking to each other in confusion. Sohara then realize that the stares weren´t coming to her or to his secret love, even for him, but to a certain red haired boy behind them. When Sohara and Tomoki, he following her, turn around they almost felt their blood becoming ice, a small shiver going up in their spines.

After some seconds in where Nagato had been just staring at the ground in a thoughtful way, he also finally felt the weight of the stares. At first he was confused but then following the way of the looks he turn around and almost felt his heard stop. There, in the middle of the air, was a pink haired girl just gracefully floating behind her _master_, with her chain still clearly attached to Nagato´s hand. Cold sweet began to fall from the forehead of the red haired teen as he could easily hear all the whispers of his schoolmates thanks to his improved skills, with a special thanks to his almost magical chakra.

It was truly impressive how fast he had grab Ikaros for the hand and had run in an apparent random direction, Truly, his mind had had the time to process the situation even with all the pressure and stress, he wasn´t really running just for run, he was going to the most safer place he could thing in the school since his house was just too far right now.

XXXXX

Sugata was at the moment calmly inspecting tons and tons of data that appear in the screen of his computer in the "New world discovery club", the information easily was reflected in his glasses as he continued with his tireless research. He was about to take a drink from a nearly glass of water in his desk when suddenly the door of the room was thrown open almost cracking the wall. It wasn´t the spontaneous event that surprise him, instead it had been who had enter the room, more specifically with _who_ this person had come. His eyes become bigger and his face took a surprised expression, of course all of that had been in just a fraction of seconds until he remain his calm composure.

"… Nagato?"

Casually ask the older teen, with his calm and serene voice that easily throws intelligence and cunning. He patiently wait for his ancillary and friend to get some air since he was painting heavily, for Sugata was a rare scene, the redhead boy didn´t get tired so easily, he had saw him doing all the task in the P.T. classes without even sweet, but he could tell that the reason, that was a good reason, was his new…_friend_ besides him.

"…S-Sugata-senpai, I… I had something… to tell you" Answer Nagato still painting some more times, at least more calmly than before.

"Yes, I can see that" Said the white haired teen as he minutely inspected the new girl in the room. It wasn´t her natural beauty that caught his attention, no, he was a more serious man than that, but instead it had been the pair of pink and big wings that come out of her back, ratting her not human origin.

After that they spent the next half hour as Nagato explain the hold story since the night he meet Ikaros, slightly omitting the portions about the _"N-Day" _and his little incident in the morning. Sugata was calmly and seriously listen to every word his friend said, assimilating and processing all. In the end of the explanation the glassed teen took his time until he come with a reply.

"Uhmm… yes, it seems that _our _theories were correct, the night you had go to that hills you had truly found a door… no, a portal of some kind to the _'New World' _this could be really exited" Even when he said it his expression remain the same, neutral, ending with Nagato feeling a little uncomfortable with the fact of his almost deadpan attitude.

"So.. wha-"

Before Nagato could finish his question the door opened itself again, showing behind it the two friends of the younger teenager, and also a new companion.

"Ei-kun, it had heard about a new interesting girl coming this morning, could be this cutie?"

Ask a calm and, for some strange reason a little scary voice. It was Satsukitane Mikako, the president of the class and also Sugata´s childhood friend. Just behind her two more teen suddenly jump into the room, asking some question to his friend like "Where was you?" and other ones like "Are you part of this oddness?" referring to the club, that one was actually a question from Tomoki. The talk remained for some moments until the new arrivals center their attention in the winged girl.

Nagato, again, had been left behind thinking about his predicaments one more time. Even with all the assault of question, the majority from the class president, Sugata saw the uneasy mood of his friend. Going to the door and passing beside Nagato, Sugata gesture him to follow him outside. It had really caught the red haired teen in surprise, it was impressive the ability of his friend to see the minor details, even in the people.

The corridor was totally empty; it was something normal since the class had already started. The duo of friends rested their elbows in the small bard of concrete that allow any student with free time to see the courts some floors down.

"It something wrong, Nagato?" Simply ask the young man.

This was the point where the emotions and thoughts of the poor shinobi really become a mess. This could be the opportunity he was waiting for to get out of his chest all that pressure that put hide his secret. Even more it was Sugata the one was asking the question, maybe Nagato hadn´t known him for so long but he had easily gained his trust, Sugata was simply that kind of person you know you can trust anything and he will keep it at a secret if you want it. But the doubt was there. He wasn´t able to know if this could really be the best to do, risk his, partially, calm life for the chance of a help and better compression of his friends… the heck with that, if he could trust his friends then he was truly alone in the world.

"Actually… Sugata-senpai… I had… I had been hiding something all this time"

The expression in Sugata´s face didn´t move even an inch, just like he was already expecting this. He noded, telling him to continue.

"I… you see… it´s that…" Even when he want to tell him he wasn´t able to find the correct way to do it, that if it was actually a correct way to say something like that. "Uff… I would be better if you just see it"

After that Nagato, slowly and still with some hesitation, began to rise up the hair that was covering his forehead and eyes. He let them close for some seconds after clearing the way to the sight until he finally made his mind.

Sugata was actually truly surprised, not because he was afraid or wasn´t expecting something alike, but the sight was just truly amazing. The eyes of his friend were really a unique thing, they weren´t disgusting, but instead their design impressed and caught the curiosity of Sugata.

"…Truly interesting, Nagato" Said Sugata, his calm and neutral tone had just faltered a little for one second.

"Well… thanks, but there still more… you see…"

And with that Nagato began a little resume, with some invented parts, of the hold history of how he had_ born_ with the, now known to Sugata as the _Rinnegan_, and had released it just some years ago. All this hold time trying to figure out its meaning and the abilities that… maybe, could bring. Sugata didn´t interrupt him, and in the end he just turned around and began to return to his club. Nagato almost froze in fear, truly fearing that his friend hadn´t like at all the true, and now maybe he would not only chase him, but also even tell it to some important person that could easily finish with the peaceful way of live he was having for the moment. It was when he heared Sugata words when he was able to finally calm himself.

"I´m glad you had told me this, Nagato. I´m sure this has been difficult for you… don´t worry, I know how keep a secret… but, you should tell _them_ too"

"Y-yeah, I would tell them, Sugata"

Nagato had already started his way to the club too when Sugata stop him for another time.

"Also, there still one more issue that must be solved, Nagato"

The redhead teen swallow some spittle under his throat, fearing that now was truly coming a bad thing… but instead.

"Ikaros is a resident from this _'New world'_ it would be the better if you take care of her at least for now"

Immediately Nagato aura turned more… sadder.

"Sugata-senpai…" His voice was serious as he spoke "She had said some things, talking about me becoming her _master_… and other things… I- I… couldn´t slave her!... she is just… I couldn´t had her with me!... ugh… I couldn´t explain it, I just don´t want the things to be in this way..."

It was tiny, almost invisible, but Sugata gave Nagato a compassionate smile.

"Nagato… you truly care for this girl, don´t you?" The young shinobi only nod in response "Don´t worry, I´m sure that you are the indicated to take care of her… you wouldn´t be doing something bad" At this point Nagato felt how the hand of his friend was resting in his shoulder in a affective way "Besides… thing that it would be better if she stay with you, who knows what could had happened if she had imprinted herself with… I don´t know, Tomoki"

A small shiver came to the bottom of the spine of Nagato to the top of it. He didn´t hate his friend at all, but the idea of Tomoki having a _GIRL _as his… servant, didn´t sound right at all. Maybe Sugata was right… well he almost all the time was. So we that, Nagato reply Sugata with a smile, telling him that he had really help him just listening. Both of them open the door, Sugata in front of Nagato, who finally was able to leave a sight of true relive in years.

"Sohara, Tomoki, I had something that I would like to-"

He immediately froze in his sentences. The view in front of him had burn his brain, at least for some moments. There was Tomoki, just graving one of Ikaros breaths in such a shameless way. All the ones in the room turn their attention to the new _gems_ in the room, even Sohara that was more than ready to bring hell to Tomoki, the purple and complicate-design eyes of Nagato had surprised everyone.

Tomoki maybe could had be able to stare at them in wonder and some confusion too, but then… he felt how he almost had a heart attack when suddenly one murderer and dark aura began to form around his friend. It was just like the ones that form around Sohara when she was about to punish him for his supposed _wrong acts_. He had never saw his friend in this state, even when he had do a lot of perverted things in the past he had just allow the girls to get their revenge and, inclusive, had save him when he thought that it had been enough. But now…

"T-TOMOKI…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His voice was cold and could easily be heard the anger in it.

"U-uh… t-this it isn´t… This it isn´t what it looks like!"

Said the little pervert when the shock had finally past, but it was just too late.

"I HAD COME HERE BECAUSE I HAD WANTED TO SHOW AND IMPORTANT THING TO ALL OF YOU… BUT LET ME INTROUCE YOU FIRST TO IT"

After that he slowly made his way through the room until he was just some inches in front of Tomoki, the one that at least had released his indecent grab from Ikaros, the poor boy could feel how the almost killing sight of Nagato cut his soul. All in the room look in more surprise and fascination, except for Tomoki that actually did it in fear as his face took a pale tone, how the right hand of his red haired friend began to… morph, in some kind of strange weapon, maybe a cannon.

Tomoki began to yell in panic when Nagato took him for the back side of the collar of his white t-shirt and then introduced him strongly in the mouth of the cannon, latching his butt in it.

"AAGGHH! W-what are you doing?!"

"THIS IS THE AZURA CANNON… LEVEL ONE, ACTIVATED…"

For more amazement of all in the room, especially for Sugata that was now contemplating the power of the_ rinnegan,_ Nagato aim the weapon, and Tomoki, out to the window, getting a clear shot since it was opened. The next calm and cold words of Nagato almost make Tomoki to black out.

"…SHATTER APART"

And with that the formed perverted fly in the airs, screaming as the powerful force of the mighty weapon impulse him at really highs speeds. Strangely but also thankfully Sakurai had shown over the years that he had a really good resistance, if it wasn´t the case maybe Sohara had already had kill him some years ago. For the moment his smoky butt is the only thing peeking out of the ground, the rest of his body fully buried, somehow he was still able to breath.

Sohara was already in his way to see if his friend was alright, she didn´t really blame Nagato for his actions, even when she was more than confused just how he had do _that_ she known that Tomoki really deserved it, also she knows that the clear skin boy would never really harm his friend.

Sugata only could watch whit a wick and pleased smile how Nagato began to calm down and also ask Ikaros if she was fine. One only thought coming in his mind in that moment.

"_Yes, I´m pretty sure you would take good care of her, Nagato"_

* * *

**Yeap, pretty much all... for the momento. See you in next chapters ;)**

**Oh, by the way, if you had like it, leave a review or if you would like me to improve in something... I promise it wouldn´t hurt X)**


End file.
